


I'm a WHAT?! -Kagehina fanfic

by tanakaisabeast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm trying, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Omegaverse, Top Kageyama Tobio, Tsukiyama - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakaisabeast/pseuds/tanakaisabeast
Summary: Hinata finds out that he is an omega, Kenma has unrequited love for Hinata, and Kageyama can't get Hinata's scent out of his head. So far, things aren't going as planned...Warning: There will be smut and suicidal idealizations.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Basic Information

Characters:

Shoyo Hinata

Tobio Kageyama

Koshi Sugawara

Daichi Sawamura

Kei Tsukishima

Ryunosuke Tanaka

Yu Nishinoya

Asahi Azumane

Coach Ukai

Kiyoko Shimizu

Tadashi Yamaguci

Kenma Kozume

Hitoka Yachi

Natsu Hinata (Hinata's younger sister)

Hinata's Mom

Miwa Kageyama (Kageyama's older sister)

Kazuyo Kageyama (Kageyama's grandfather)

Ships:

Hinata x Kageyama

Daichi x Suga

Noya x Asahi

Tsukki x Yamaguchi

Omegas

Hinata (not mated)

Suga (mated with Daichi)

Betas

Tanaka

Noya (with Asahi)

Asahi (with Noya)

Kageyama's Grandpa

Kenma

Yamaguchi (with Tsukishima)

Kageyama's sister

Hinata's mom

Coach Ukai

Alphas

Kageyama (not mated)

Daichi (mated with Suga)

Tsukishima (not mated/with Yamaguchi)

Natsu (not mated)

Omega traits

Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant besides Beta females. They are often smaller than the rest of the population. They go in "heats" once a couple of months, which causes them to crave sex, and are in intense pain until they have sex with an alpha or their heat is over. However, to help with these side effects there are heat suppressants which can help with the scent the Omega is producing and the pain. Omegas are most fertile when they are in heat. Male Omegas can get pregnant along with females. However, when they are not in heat, they have a slim chance of becoming pregnant.

Beta traits

Betas are the normal, everyday guy. There isn't much to say about them, Betas are the most common among the people. When Omegas go into heat, they can smell them, however it doesn't pull the animalist instinct out of them like the Alphas. So it is easier for Betas to help out Omegas when they are in heat than Alphas.

Alpha traits

The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are usually larger and stronger. They are also dominant in bed. They are very possessive over what is theirs, and can easily veer off to jealousy. They can claim an Omega by biting their necks to show other Alphas to back off. They typically have a larger penis and are the only ones who can ease an Omega's heat. Alphas also have a condition called a rut. A rut is a physical and physiological experience when having sex with a partner. They produce almost 20% more sperm than without rut. Most Alphas' ruts come once every 3 months. Some Alphas have a "knot". I have a hard time explaining what it is so if people are curious, please ask others in the comment section. I may or may not be including this in my fanfiction.


	2. I'm a what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out that he is an omega and is extremely nervous. Hinata reaches out to his best friend Kenma (beta), not sure how to process this new information. (Omegas often get attacked, so Hinata is nervous). Something happens over practice that no one was expecting.

Hinata opens the results to his test, hoping that he would at least be a beta. *I know I wouldn’t be an alpha because of my build. Stupid height.* Opening the letter his hopes fall. *I’m an Omega… I… I don’t want to be an Omega.* Dropping the letter, Hinata grabs his coat and leaves the house. Hinata decides to call his best friend, Kenma, for support. Kenma picks up on the first ring.

K: Hey  
H: Hi Kenma. I got my results, can I come over?  
K: Of course. You can come over whenever dude.  
H: Alright later.

*Hinata hangs up*

Kenma looks at his phone with a complex expression on his face. Hinata must not have liked his results. He sounded… off. Hopefully he’s okay. Worried about his crush he continues playing his game.

Hinata climbs onto the bus to his friend’s house. He texts his mom telling her where he is going and that he will probably be staying the night. Hinata sits on the back of the bus watching people come on and off. A stranger comes up to him.  
“Hey kid, you’re looking a little rough. You okay?”  
Hinata jumps out of his seat. “Y-yes sir. I am doing perfectly fine,” he says frantically. The man looks at him weird.   
“Okay kid. You look a little jumpy so I wanted to check,” the stranger says, then proceeds to his seat. Hinata wobbles over a little, then realises that he is standing up as the bus starts to move again. He sits down again while frantically looking around. Wait… no wonder that guy asked if I was alright. I’m acting weird. I need to chill out. Hinata takes a few deep breaths as the bus drives closer to his best friend’s house.

Up next: Nerima. The bus slows to a stop and Hinata starts to stand up. Getting off at his stop, he walks to Kenma’s house. Kenma is a beta… maybe he won’t care? What am I thinking? Of course he wouldn’t care! He’s my best friend. As Hinata’s thoughts take up the rest of his time, before he knows it, he’s at Kenma’s house. Taking a deep breath, he knocks. Kenma opens the door with a confused look on his face. 

“Uh… you do know you can just come in right? Why did you knock?”

“Ah. sorry Kenma, my head isn’t all here.”

Kenma smiles, “When is it ever?”

“Hey!” Hinata playfully punched him, happy to have this normal interaction between the two of them.  
Hinata steps inside and takes off his shoes and replaces them with the extra slippers. Hinata follows Kenma to his bedroom before he flops onto his bed.

“Man, I missed this place,” Hinata sighs. Kenma laughs a little and continues playing his game.

“So…? Are you gonna leave me in the dark or what? What did you get?” Kenma nudges him. Hinata sighs and buries his head into his pillow. He mumbles something incomprehensible.

“What was that?”

“...I’m an Omega.”

*Wow, why does Hinata sound so depressed about it?* It’s not like he could control it. Kenma pauses his game and studies his best friend. Hinata is facing away from him as if he is embarrassed by what he said. He looks so sad. Kenma reaches and ruffles Hinata’s fluffy orange hair.

“That’s cool. Is that all? You sounded weird on the phone.” Kenma lifts his hand from the tangerine’s hair and continues playing his game with a small blush dusted across his face. Hinata turns around then sits up to watch Kenma play his game.

“Well… yeah. I heard Omegas are in a lot of pain when they… they go into heat,” Hinata blushes a little with the new topic. “A-and Alphas c-can hurt Omegas… and… and I could get pregnant! Oh my God Kenma! I could get pregnant! But I’m too young! Wait it doesn’t have to be right now…”

As Hinata rants on, Kenma is getting thoughts stuck into his head. Hinata and him having a kid… *Only if I was an Alpha. Betas can’t get male Omegas pregnant, and on top of that, they can’t help their Omega get release on their heat. Overall a Beat-Omega relationship can be hard but I think it could be worth it.* Kenma's face heats up, and loses his game. Slightly upset he makes a small noise.

“That would hurt so much! I can’t even think of pushing a baby out of there! Oh my God Kenma what am I gonna do?!” A frantic Hinata finally looks at Kenma and sees his face is a little flushed. “Uhm, Kenma? Your face…” Looking down Hinata sees that he lost his game. “Ohhhh. Sorry dude, you’ll win next time. Thanks for listening to me rant even though this has nothing to do with you. You really are a great friend.” Hinata smiles at him and Kenma’s heart flutters.

“Pfft. Whatever. Let’s go get something to eat.” He playfully pushes Hinata off and heads off to the kitchen. Hinata smiles and follows him.

After eating dinner and playing video games together, Hinata falls asleep. Kenma runs his hand through Hinata’s hair. His sleeping face is so peaceful. He sighs. *Poor guy was so out of character today. I know an Omega’s life can be difficult but I’m sure he’ll be okay.* He sees Hinata starting to toss around in his sleep so he lifts his hand. He decides that it's time to fall asleep and turns off his phone.

~Monday~

Hinata’s POV

It’s been two days since I told Kenma. After I came back yesterday my okaasan (mother) talked to me about heats, pregnancies, and other stuff I don’t wish I didn’t know. Shaking off these thoughts, I bike down to volleyball practice. Reaching the campus I lock up my bike and start running walking towards the gym. I spot Kageyama and we make eye contact before we both start sprinting to the gym. I made it first.

“Ha!… I… beat you… again” I say panting.

“You cheated… You had… a head start.” 

We stand there bent over panting hard. When we finally start to catch our breath Daichi heads over.

“Not surprised you two knuckleheads are here” he says as he unlocks the gym. As soon as the doors are open Kageyama and I rush inside to set up. The rest of the team starts to show up and practice finally starts. 

After playing a few sets we are all tired and panting hard. My face is flushed and sweaty. My vision is slightly blurred, and I’m starting to feel a little bit of pain throughout my body. It’s game point for us. 24:23 The serve is ours. I watch as Tanaka serves. The ball flies over the net and Noya receives it. I watch to see which way the ball is going. It’s Asahi’s ball. I know I won’t be able to stop it so I let it hit my fingertips and the ball flies up. As I hit the ground, Daichi receives it. Kageyama is about to set it.

“Bring it here!”

I see his eyes dart over to me as I jump. I wait to see the ball. I wait… and wait. There. Kageyama sets the ball to me and I hit it hard; as hard as I can. My vision blurs and I feel a little woozy. I fall and hit the ground. The pain suddenly got worse. I’m losing consciousness. I can hear my teammates running up to me. They’re yelling something but I can’t understand all of it.

“He’s….! The…! Go get… nurse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter! Tell me how I did and what I can improve on.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted later today. I originally had posted this on Wattpad, so please support me on there too!
> 
> -Gnyssa
> 
> Word count: 1282


	3. The First Heat

*3rd POV*

“He’s going into heat! The nurse! Go get the nurse!” Suga yells. *Is that Hinata’s scent? It’s so sweet. It’s… it’s intoxicating. I just...* Kageyama covers his nose and watches Suga order Noya to get the nurse. No. Hinata’s a friend. I need to leave. He tries to back away but his legs won’t work. He hears the other Alphas calling his name to leave but he doesn’t move. His eyes watch as Hinata is curled up into a ball, streams of tears rolling down his cheek. I can make him feel better. 

Kageyama’s body starts to react. He starts to shake and has the sudden urge to bite him. Claim him. Make him his. The others notice him shaking violently quickly and hears someone yelling. Daichi starts to pull Kageyama out of the gym. His eyes never left Hinata as he was pushed back towards the door. 

“Snap out of it Kageyama!” Daichi growls. He is having a hard time getting him out of the gym because Kageyama is pushing against him. Damn it He might go into a rut. He ponders on what to do and to ask for help. They need to be betas so he calls out to Tanaka for help. Tanaka quickly runs over from Hinata’s debilitated body to help his struggling friend. Together they successfully shove Kageyama out of the gym.

*Meanwhile*

Noya rushes out to get the nurse, leaving Suga alone with his tormented friend. He brushes his hand through his hair softly, careful not to hurt him. An Omega’s body is extra sensitive during their heat. Moving an unclaimed Omega can be dangerous due to the high chance of overstimulation. He notices Tanaka and Daichi struggle to get Kageyama out of the gym, and unintentionally gets more protective around Hinata.

“Why didn’t you tell us Shoyo? We could’ve been more prepared if we knew you were an Omega.” Suga can already tell that Kageyama was an Alpha with how he was reacting. He sighs and continues to pet him. A worried Noya and nurse come rushing in as Suga checks the time. 8:34. About 10 minutes until school starts. I’ve got time. The nurse steps in and can instantly smell him. It doesn’t bother her because she is a Beta, but his scent is strong. 

“Yū! You didn’t tell me that he was in heat! You just said he was hurt. The suppressants I need are in the nurse’s station. I need you to go there and open the first drawer on the left. I need to stay here with Shōyō,” she says as she quickly moves over to Hinata.

“When did this happen?”

“A couple minutes ago when we were finishing our last set. We didn’t know he was an Omega, otherwise we would have kept some more suppressants in the gym.” Suga is an Omega himself, but he used up the last of the suppressants last time he went into heat. He watches as the nurse skillfully handles Hinata. Come on Noya… we need those suppressants.

Noya runs as fast as he can back to the nurse’s office. Hinata is an Omega! How was I supposed to know! He never told us or missed any practices because of a heat. All I knew was that he collapsed and Suga told me to go get the nurse. Damn it. I need to go faster. Still running, he turns the corner and almost slams into someone. Without stopping to apologize formally, he yells out his apology.

“Sorry about that! It’s an emergency!” He pushes by not knowing that he just slammed into one of the grumpiest sensei there is in the school. He is going to have it bad later on. Noya slams open the door panting. He runs over to the first drawer on the left and pulls out the keys in his pocket. Wait… keys?! He brushes his hand through his hair roughly. This might take a while. There are about 13 keys on the small key ring the nurse gave him. Noya quickly goes through each one to open the drawer. On the 7th key he is getting more frustrated, and on the 12th key he finally opens the drawer. What is my luck… the key I needed was almost the last key. To his horror there are multiple types of pills. I don’t have time for this. Noya hurriedly grabs a sample of each and flies down the hall. On his way to the gym he got many weird looks. And some teachers were ready to stop him when they saw what was in his hands. However, Noya was too quick, and avoided many interactions. Gasping for air, he slams open the gym doors. Is this what an Omega smells like when they are in heat? I can barely smell it, but still. 

“Well, are you coming or not?” The nurse snaps. Usually she is cool in the head but there aren’t often heat cases, so she is a little overwhelmed with the situation. She did not come prepared for this. There are only about 5 Omegas in this school so far. Shōyō Hinata will now be the 6th. Omegas are a rare gender, the fact that this school has 6 is crazy. She ushers Yū over to give her the suppressants, only to find out that he has grabbed 15 different kinds of Alpha and Omega suppressants. Deciding against snapping at him again she takes a deep breath and starts looking for the most common Omega suppressant. She finds it and rips open the paper violently.

“Hold his mouth open Kōshi, but do it carefully.” Suga nods and has Hinata open his mouth. He watches the nurse place the pill in there and he closes his mouth. Hinata swallows and grimaces at the nasty taste in his mouth. The nurse counts to a minutes before swiftly picking up Hinata. Damn… that woman is strong.

“I am going to take him to my office so he can rest. You two need to wash up and head to class. I would hurry, you have about 5 minutes until the bell rings.”

“5 minutes! Already?!” Noya scrambles around to clean up the gym. “Oi! Suga! Come help me! I can’t be late today!” Suga sighs and helps Noya clean the gym as the nurse carries his friend out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1108
> 
> Sorry about the delay and the short chapter. A lot is going on right now. I made it 1 hour before my deadline for this, but I didn't get to finish it like I would have wanted. I think I will post at least once a week. The next chapter will be up next Friday by the latest!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Gnyssa

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this helps! If you have any questions just let me know and I'll answer them the best I can! See you later loves!
> 
> Chapter One is on it's way!


End file.
